List of Disney' Villains defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various antagonists from animated movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. Animated Features Canon Villains Lightning.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.35.00 PM.png|Stromboli defeat 400px-Polilla burro.jpg|Lampwick's defeat pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-9793.jpg|Monstro's death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat 5D4E10FF-CE72-4755-AEAD-9D4C84BC77DF.jpeg|Pachycephalosaur’s defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus' death fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's death Smitty 137.jpg|Smitty's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.30.42 AM.png|Ringmaster guards # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.30.49 AM.png|Ringmaster guards # 2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 5.07.44 PM.png|Pink Elephants defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Clowns'# 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.48.42 PM.png|Clowns'# 2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.48.59 PM.png|Clowns'# 3 defeat dumbo_534.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-6909.jpg|Clowns'# 4 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.49.50 PM.png|Circus Elephants rehabillitation bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death 7280B609-7DC0-4C16-B442-454B80237DEC.jpeg|Condor’s despair 95A135DB-B07E-4E8B-9F58-FB9241E59886.jpeg|Aconcagua’s defeat 56D7C1D7-5442-4432-A97F-ED4AD8684486.jpeg|Argentinian ostriches defeat three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death fun_fancy_free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat 8DC1F7F7-121D-430E-BD64-33E494EB069E.jpeg|Young Coyote’s defeat 6BDB51FD-233C-4806-92AF-A71857F57E4C.jpeg|Rattlesnake’s defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg|Rustlers' defeat 2FC8CC96-7561-459A-A884-7065805E5FB3.jpeg|Painted Indian’s defeat 60E2B3FB-90B6-47DB-B2EB-72EDC8F19538.jpeg|Buffalo’s defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.17.28 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.18.29 PM.png|Weasels' #2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.18.37 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 3 Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and Weasels' #4 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #5 defeat 26B76D80-E390-40C9-A7C1-1BD2F8179896.jpeg|Gunpowder’s defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.20.17 PM.png|Brom Bones's rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.21.52 PM.png|The Headless Horseman despair Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8104.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.28.36 PM.png|Card Soldiers defeat alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8227.jpg|Mr. Smee and the gang's defeat (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.31.45 PM.png|Rat's defeat (1st Scene) Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.17.52 AM.png|The Dogcatcher's defeat (1st scene) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg|Si and Am defeat (1st film) tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg|Policeman defeat Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-7676.jpg|Rat's death (2nd Scene) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Aunt Sarah defeat Lady and Tramp dogcatcher.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat (2nd scene) (1st Movie) sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3858.jpg|Pike's defeat sword-disneyscreencaps_com-5219.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8746-1-.jpg|Sir Ector's despair Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8761-1-.jpg|Sir Kay's despair Screen Shot 2019-01-28 at 5.30.29 PM.png|Kaa's defeat (1st Scene) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd Scene) (1st film) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-7735.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.33.04 PM.png|The Milkman defeat aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 1 robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 1 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg|Rhino Guard 2 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Hippo Guards defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.34.55 PM.png|Marching Elephants defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 3 robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg|Rhino Guard 4 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg|Rhino Guard 5 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Rhino Guard 6 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5504.jpg|Rhino Guard 7 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Rhino Guard 8 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Rhino Guard 9 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Rhino Guard 10 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Rhino Guard 11 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 2 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Rhino Guards 12 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Rhino Guard 13 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg|Rhino Guard 14 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen 3 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 4 defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Nutsy's rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.35.31 PM.png|Trigger's rehabillitation winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg|Bees' defeat (1st Movie) winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat (1st Movie) The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-7906.jpg.jpg|The Bat's despair Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-7873.jpg|Nero and Brutus defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8472.jpg|Mr Snoops defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 6.01.38 PM.png|Chief's defeat 1st scene) fox-disneyscreencaps_com-8393.jpg|Bear's death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's despair (1st Movie) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's despair (2nd Scene) (1st Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.40.41 PM.png|Guards' death #1 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.38.13 PM.png|Guards' defeat #2 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.38.32 PM.png|Guards' defeat #3 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.38.58 PM.png|Guards' defeat #4 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.39.20 PM.png|Dog defeat Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #5 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards' defeat #6 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born's re-death blackcauldron665.jpg|Horned King's death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg|Gwythiant's # 1 death Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg|Guards' death #7 Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps_com-8315.jpg|Creeper and Gwythiant's defeat #2 Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch rehabilitation Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|The Robot Queen defeat Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|Felicia's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7385.jpg|Thugs' defeat #3 gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7704.jpg|Fidget's defeat Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-300.jpg|Black Dogs's defeat Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg|Brown Dog's defeat oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7131.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7151.jpg|DeSoto's death Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 3.01.19 PM.png|Chef Louis defeat (1st film) (1st Scene) littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps com-8405.jpg|Ursula's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps_com-8689.jpg|Chef Louis defeat (1st film) (2nd Scene) Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach's death beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-8954.jpg|Gaston's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1349.jpg|Prince Achmed's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 6.41.10 PM.png|Farouk defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.44.06 PM.png|Cave of Wonders death Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar and Iago's defeat (1st film) C4B2D298-B1E4-4DEA-86AB-FFC89AD9875E.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s death 1 451BBEEA-9A78-4616-8828-64676713D6C3.jpeg|Hyena Clan defeat 2 B0CB2E50-9872-4718-9E4D-055D16D14927.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 3 482C5382-C9CF-4866-A239-7F3B38FE9BB9.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 4 DC6755D0-04F2-405B-B5D7-A8C529521DC1.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 5 E845DC6C-F4D3-4D2C-8F07-5D3B43DBF4CA.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 6 ECF062D7-50B8-4BD2-BA5B-D13A3ADCE221.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 7 BB88BFA3-7CD9-4CB5-94C9-14F5847C52DE.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 8 DEA3A114-31A2-47EB-8F6D-07C5843D5449.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 9 BB337191-BD3E-4C02-8D27-3232D29644DB.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 10 59A63AFC-5EEE-4551-871E-7EAC4772422F.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 11 FD548CDC-F824-4D56-8179-E57174231427.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 12 7436BF0A-F2E0-483D-A764-DC9942DB203B.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 13 B87AC808-2C7D-4E91-86C6-EAC3D97C8282.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 14 6963D7B5-3B47-4E9D-BCEA-FA966508C04E.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 15 516B47B8-0D26-4EAC-91DD-EE504F68AB7C.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 16 444B259F-1AD5-451D-BBBD-2604436AF0F2.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 17 E6F7BFE8-9FEF-48B6-A397-E4D9C2F701D9.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s defeat 18 CB755A13-D674-48A1-AA99-588676757A45.jpeg|Hyena Clan’s death 19 lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) iceralionking5750.jpg|Scar's defeat and death (1st film) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat 20 (1st film) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps com-8018.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg|Wiggins's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.27.31 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.28.56 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #2 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.29.25 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #3 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.29.55 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #4 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.31.02 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #5 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.31.34 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #6 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.35.11 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #7 Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Oafish guard defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #8 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.36.08 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #9 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 10 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.36.57 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #12 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 13 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 14 hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 15 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 16 Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo's death Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|Nessus' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.12 PM.png|Hydra # 1 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.37 PM.png|Hydra # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.49 PM.png|Hydra # 3 Death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.57 PM.png|Hydra # 4 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.49.16 PM.png|Hydra # 5 Death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-5528.jpg|Hydra's # 6 death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Black Pig death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|Nemean Lion defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5965.jpg|The Hawk defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5976.jpg|Sea Serpent defeat and death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Griffion,Minotar,Medusa defeat hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9231.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9710.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-9714.jpg|Hades' defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Hun Army's death #1 Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|Hun Army's death #2 mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's # 3 death Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.56.07 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #4 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.55.06 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #5 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.55.12 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #6 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.55.19 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #7 Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat dorfe15.jpg|Shan Yu's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg|Chi Fu defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 2.40.51 PM.png|Sabor defeat 1st scene Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death 2nd scene (1st movie) tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men (Charless) defeat # 1 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men (Hamilton) defeat # 2 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men (Peter) defeat # 3 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men (Kevin) defeat # 4 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men (Jonathan) defeat # 5 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men (Max) defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men (Larry, David, and Sylvester) defeat # 7 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|[men (Frank) defeat # 8 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men (Dennis) defeat # 9 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men (Butch Jones) defeat # 10 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Clayton's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg|Seagulls's defeat Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 3.48.42 PM.png|Nasty Nursery defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.09.15 PM.png|Jaguars defeat emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperorsnewgroove688.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.11.33 PM.png|Leviathan defeat Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg|Rourke's men's death #1 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9088.jpg|Rourke's men's death #2 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Rourke's men's death #3 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg|Rourke's men's death #4 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9213-1-.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Commander Rourke's death liloandstitch_618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.52.17 PM.png|John Sliver rehabillitation Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps com-8174.jpg|Denahi's despair home-disneyscreencaps_com-7138.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 471.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.58.16 PM.png|Goosey Loosey defeat chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy (2005)'s despair robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.56.44 PM.png|Bowler hat guy minions death robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-8558.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10302.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-disneyscreencaps_com-6216.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 3.02.55 PM.png|Facilier's Talisman death iceraprincessfrog5664.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death princess-disneyscreencaps_com-9585.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tumblr_lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3 1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat Dukeofweseltondefeat.png|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair. TadashiPrison-BH6.png|Mr. Yama's defeat Callaghan's_Arrest.jpg|Yokai/Callaghan's defeat and despair Bellwether's_defeat.png|Bellwether's defeat Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's rehabillitation Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's despair Pixar Antagonists Sidd Philips.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat toystory-disneyscreencaps_com-8412.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel and Loco's defeat bug-disneyscreencaps_com-8856.jpg|Hopper's grasshopper's defeat # 1 bug-disneyscreencaps.com-9436.jpg|Thumper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat Bl 058HopperFood.jpg|Hopper's death elevator.jpg|Zurg's defeat toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9048.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat 830px-200px-Toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9848.jpg|Al McWhiggin defeat monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg|The Anglerfish's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.04.13 AM.png|Little baby jellyfish defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.04.32 AM.png|Jellyfish defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-8323.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 1 findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-9210.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 2 Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Philip Sherman defeat Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.09.54 AM.png|Bad Guys # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.11.17 AM.png|Bad Guy # 2 defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps-1.com-3483.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps-1.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12092.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death Syndrome_Dies.jpg|Syndrome's death Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11953.jpg|Chick Hicks's pits' defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11579.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat Impound-Tar.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.31.42 AM.png|Mabel's defeat rata-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.38.01 AM.png|Claws death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.39.30 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.40.13 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.40.27 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 3 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.40.37 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 4 death walle-disneyscreencaps_com-8716.jpg|GO-4's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9320.jpg|SECUR-T's # 5 death walle-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|AUTO's death up-disneyscreencaps_com-9090.jpg|Alpha's defeat up-disneyscreencaps_com-9207.jpg|Beta and Gamma's defeat up-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's defeat 200px-Green_Gremlin_Death.jpg|Green Gremlin's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.48.58 AM.png|Professor Z's gang # 1 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.49.02 AM.png|Professor Z's gang # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.49.05 AM.png|Professor Z's gang # 3 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.49.17 AM.png|Professor Z's gang # 4 death 200px-Fred_Pacer_died.jpg|Fred Pacer's death 200px-Tony_Trihull_DIES!.jpg|Tony Trihull's death 200px-Grem_and_Acer_Beatup.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-10249.jpg|Professor Z's defeat 200px-J._Curby_Grem_Defeated.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat 200px-Vladimar_Arrested.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat 200px-Ivan_PUNCH!.jpg|Ivan's defeat 200px-Tubbs_Pacer_Sprayed_Painted.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat 200px-Victor_Hugo_Left_Behind.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat Mordudeath.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-8523.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair. monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-9186.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Mr._Jones_exposing_his_owner.png|Mr Jones defeat Watch Toy Story of Terror (2013) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Ron the Manager's defeat Redsnakesdefeat.png|The Red Snake's defeat Buck_throws_raptors_away.png|Lurleane and Pervis' death Bubbha_retreating.PNG|Bubbha's defeat Earltail.png|Earl's defeat Pterosaursdefeats1.png|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat Pterosaursdefeats2.png|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat Thunderclap_Defeat.PNG|Thunderclap's defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|The Giant Squid's death Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10588.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10881.jpg|Sterling's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg|Security Guards's defeat Coco_2017_Screenshot_2618.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's defeat IMG_20180618.png|Evelyn Deavor's defeat Animated Sequel Antagonists (1994-2008) Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-400.jpg|Abis Mal's men's defeat # 1 Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Abis Mal's men's defeat # 2 Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg|Abis Mal's men's defeat # 3 returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg|Abis Mal's men's defeat # 4 returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Jafar's death (2nd film) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-7796.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 5.21.44 PM.png|Forty Thieves' defeat #1 Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 5.21.52 PM.png|Forty Thieves' defeat #2 Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 5.22.15 PM.png|Forty Thieves' defeat #3 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-5670.jpg|Forty Thieves' defeat #4 aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-8837.jpg|Forty Thieves' defeat #5 Forte's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-7181.jpg|Forte's death poc2-disneyscreencaps.com-7147.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd film) lionking2-disneyscreencaps_com-6064.jpg|Nuka's death Zira's Death.JPG|Zira's death little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg|Chef Louis defeat 3rd scene vlcsnap-2013-05-25-18h57m11s6.png|The hammerhead shark's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-7336.jpg|Undertow's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-7392.jpg|Cloak and Dagger's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7789.jpg|Morgana's defeat Tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-8130.jpg|Chef Louis defeat (2nd film) (4th Scene) Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 5.57.06 PM.png|Reggie's defeat (1st scene) tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat (2nd film) 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat 2nd scene Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6400.jpg|Sarousch's defeat Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6711.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #1 cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7358.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #2 cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (2nd film) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7641.jpg|Drizella Tremaine despair (2nd Movie) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine rehabillitation (2nd Movie) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #3 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg|Dirty Dawson's defeat (2nd Scene) Vlcsnap-178592-1.png|Lil' Lightning's defeat Vlcsnap-179021-1.png|Cruella De Vil's defeat (2nd film) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg|Jasper and Horace rehabillitation (2nd Movie) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg|Dirty Dawson's defeat (3rd scene) (2nd Film) junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's deaths Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair stitch-disneyscreencaps_com-6283.jpg|Gantu's despair (Stitch: The Movie) (2nd Movie) stitch-disneyscreencaps_com-6367.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel's defeat (Stitch: The Movie) 640px-A_group_of_hyenas.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps_com-7393.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8196.jpg|Lord Qin's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.28.50 PM.png|Sabor defeat (2nd Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.33.20 PM.png|Mama Gunda, Uto and Kago's rehabillitation kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-7980.jpg|Yzma's defeat (2nd film) Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.07.03 PM.png|Hunter Dogs' defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.08.17 PM.png|Hunter Dogs' defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.08.49 PM.png|Hunter Dogs' defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.10.08 PM.png|Hunter Dogs' death # 4 bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death # 5 (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd film) Screen Shot 2019-03-11 at 6.12.33 PM.png|Gantu's rehabillitation (3rd Movie) leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel and Leroy's defeat bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg|Atka's defeat Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg|Amos Slade and Chief's despair (2nd Movie) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (3rd film) cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7572.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine rehabillitation (3rd Movie) Cinderella3 1293.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine's defeat (3rd film) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Live-Action Antagonists Ong-of-the-south-disneyscreencaps.com-8055.jpg|Jake and Joe's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.12.48 PM.png|Pirate crew death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.13.34 PM.png|Israel Hands death Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.15.33 PM.png|George Merry death Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.15.40 PM.png|Pirate crew death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.15.53 PM.png|Pirate crew death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.16.45 PM.png|Long John Sliver rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.29.40 PM.png|Indians defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.30.16 PM.png|Giant Squid death Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.31.34 PM.png|Captain Nemo Guards death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.33.23 PM.png|Captain Nemo death Screen Shot 2019-03-13 at 4.41.25 PM.png|Bear death Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.23.52 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.23.57 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.24.57 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.25.07 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.25.38 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.26.44 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.26.58 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.27.41 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.28.14 PM.png|Red Stick men death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.29.13 PM.png|Crocodile defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.30.07 PM.png|Red Stick men rehabillitation # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.30.14 PM.png|Red Stick rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.32.47 PM.png|Amos Thorpe death Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.33.02 PM.png|Big Foot men defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 6.33.06 PM.png|Big Foot defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.32.41 PM.png|Soliders death Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.35.59 PM.png|The River Pirates rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.36.52 PM.png|Guards defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.37.19 PM.png|Guards death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.38.06 PM.png|Guards defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.57.26 PM.png|British Guards death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.58.08 PM.png|British Guards death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.58.58 PM.png|British Guards death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 8.03.34 PM.png|British Guards death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 8.03.52 PM.png|British Guards defeat # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 11.37.02 AM.png|Mother Bear defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 11.39.18 AM.png|Javelina Pigs defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 11.41.49 AM.png|Wolf death Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 11.53.18 AM.png|Dr Mikhail Valasky and Stefano defeat Darby-ogill-disneyscreencaps.com-9510.jpg|Banshee rehabillitation Darby-ogill-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg|Pony Sugrue and Sheelah Sugrue defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 12.05.28 PM.png|Mr. Pendergast rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 7.27.47 PM.png|Python Snake defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 7.58.37 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 7.58.53 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.00.51 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.01.19 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.02.46 PM.png|Pirates death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.04.34 PM.png|Pirates death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.06.35 PM.png|Pirates death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.07.10 PM.png|Pirates death # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.07.21 PM.png|Pirates death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.07.54 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.08.08 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.10.25 PM.png|Pirates death # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.10.31 PM.png|Pirates death # 13 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.10.47 PM.png|Pirates death # 14 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.10.58 PM.png|Pirates death # 15 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.11.03 PM.png|Pirates death # 16 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.15.07 PM.png|Pirates death # 17 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.15.37 PM.png|Pirates death # 18 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.16.14 PM.png|Pirates death # 19 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.16.41 PM.png|Pirates death # 20 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.16.53 PM.png|Pirates death # 21 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.17.07 PM.png|Pirates death # 22 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.17.14 PM.png|Pirates death # 23 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.17.28 PM.png|Pirates death # 24 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.17.37 PM.png|Pirates death # 25 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.17.49 PM.png|Pirates death # 26 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.18.57 PM.png|Pirates defeat # 27 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.19.44 PM.png|Pirates death # 28 Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 8.20.00 PM.png|Kuala and his men death Screen Shot 2019-03-16 at 6.08.48 PM.png|Alonzo Hawk men Screen Shot 2019-03-16 at 6.08.59 PM.png|Alonzo Hawk defeat (1st Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-16 at 6.14.14 PM.png|Vicky defeat Babes-toyland-disneyscreencaps.com-12046.jpg|Barnaby defeat Babes-toyland-disneyscreencaps.com-12072.jpg|Gonzorgo and Roderigo rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-16 at 8.28.09 PM.png|Alonzo Hawk defeat (2nd Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-16 at 8.34.09 PM.png|bobcat defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 10.39.14 AM.png|Wolfs defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.22.13 AM.png|Apaches death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.22.33 AM.png|Apaches death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.22.35 AM.png|Apaches death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.23.11 AM.png|Apaches death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.23.30 AM.png|Apaches death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.23.35 AM.png|Apaches death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.23.41 AM.png|Apaches death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.23.46 AM.png|Apaches death # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.24.04 AM.png|Apaches death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.24.08 AM.png|Apaches death # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.24.15 AM.png|Apaches death # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.24.18 AM.png|Apaches death # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.24.37 AM.png|Apaches defeat # 13 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.25.59 AM.png|Apaches death # 14 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.26.42 AM.png|Apaches death # 15 Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 11.37.26 AM.png|Stratos defeat Mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-15375.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr. defeat later death Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 11.35.51 AM.png|Mr. Dawes Jr. rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 11.37.20 AM.png|George Banks rehabillitation That-darn-cat-disneyscreencaps.com-13168.jpg|Dan's defeat that-darn-cat-disneyscreencaps.com-13203.jpg|Iggy's defeat that-darn-cat-disneyscreencaps.com-13416.jpg|Gregory Bensen despair that-darn-cat-disneyscreencaps.com-13615.jpg|Mrs MacDougall's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.18.22 PM.png|Horatio Quazton defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.26.46 PM.png|Ralph Yarby defeat Silky_Seymour_Defeat.jpg|Silky Seymour's defeat love-bug-disneyscreencaps.com-12071.jpg|Peter Thorndyke and Havershaw defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.31.31 PM.png|Wildcat defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.34.22 PM.png|A.J. Arno defeat (1st Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.36.48 PM.png|Bobcat (King of the Grizzlies) defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.39.20 PM.png|Pierson's despair Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg|Bookman and Swinburne defeat Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-15497.jpg|Nazis' defeat Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-15510.jpg|Colonel Heller's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 7.04.43 PM.png|A.J. Arno and Cookie (2nd Movie) defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 7.55.51 PM.png|Mr. Eben defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 8.12.34 PM.png|Dean Maxwell defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 8.19.39 PM.png|Alonzo Hawk defeat (3rd Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.47.40 PM.png|A.J. Arno and Cookie defeat (3rd Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 7.02.49 PM.png|Krinkle's defeat Escape-to-witch-mountain-disneyscreencaps.com-11196.jpg|Aristotle Bolt defeat apple-dumpling-gang-disneyscreencaps.com-10768.jpg|Frank Stillwell men defeat # 1 apple-dumpling-gang-disneyscreencaps.com-11070.jpg|Frank Stillwell men defeat # 2 apple-dumpling-gang-disneyscreencaps.com-11260.jpg|Frank Stillwell defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.08.23 PM.png|John Slade's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.15.36 PM.png|Max and Quincy's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.16.33 PM.png|Inspector Bouchet defeat Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13438.jpg|The Gogans's defeat Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13671.jpg|Dr. Terminus, and Hoagy's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.24.33 PM.png|Dr. Victor Gannon, Letha Wedge, and Sickle defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.26.48 PM.png|Charles Olympus and his men defeat apple-dumpling-gang-rides-again-disneyscreencaps.com-10092.jpg|Marshal Wooly Bill Hitchcock defeat apple-dumpling-gang-rides-again-disneyscreencaps.com-10268.jpg|Big Mac's men defeat # 1 apple-dumpling-gang-rides-again-disneyscreencaps.com-10312.jpg|Big Mac and Big Mac's men defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.32.57 PM.png|Prindle's defeat tron-disneyscreencaps-1.com-9810.jpg|Red Guard death # 1 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-4352.jpg|Red Guard death # 2 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.jpg|Red Guard death # 3 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg|Red Guard death # 4 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg|Red Guard death # 5 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5161.jpg|Red Guard death # 6 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Red Guard death # 7 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-5508.jpg|Red Guard death # 8 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-7396.jpg|Red Guard death # 9 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg|Red Guard death # 10 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg|Red Guard death # 11 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-8306.jpg|Red Guard death # 12 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-8315.jpg|Red Guard death # 13 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|Red Guard death # 14 tron-disneyscreencaps.com-9810.jpg|Red Guard death # 15 2009325-mcp_chair.jpg|MCP's death 's_derezzed.jpg|Sark's death tron-disneyscreencaps.com-10744.jpg|Ed Dillinger despair Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 7.46.22 PM.png|Lady with the red ring death something-wicked-this-way-comes-1983-mr-dark-electrocuted-death-jonathan-pryce.jpg|Mr. Dark's death Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 12.41.19 PM.png|Ootek's death Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|Wheelers death # 1 Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg|Wheelers death # 2 Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11024.jpg|Nomes defeat # 1 Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11028.jpg|Nomes defeat # 2 Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11032.jpg|Nomes defeat # 3 Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11039.jpg|Nomes defeat # 4 oz_36.jpg|Nome King's death Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11275.jpg|Wheelers despair # 3 Return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11840.jpg|Mombi defeat journey-natty-gan-animationscreencaps.com-2144.jpg|Connie's defeat journey-natty-gan-animationscreencaps.com-7665.jpg|Buzz defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 1.41.19 PM.png|Dr. Louis Faraday defeat HunterDefeat.png|Hunter defeat EagleDefeat.PNG.png|Eagle's defeat TimberWolfDeath.png|TimberWolf death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom Death Honey-shrunk-kids-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.jpg|Bees defeat Honey-shrunk-kids-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg|The Scorpion defeat Honey-shrunk-kids-disneyscreencaps.com-10630.jpg|Russ Thompson, Sr. despair PatelandNigelDefeat.png|Mr. Patel and Nigel's despair AbdullahDefeat.png|Abdullah defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.44.41 PM.png|Walter Boyett death Dick_Tracy_1990_Blu_Ray_Big_Boy_Caprice_Death.png|Big Boy Caprice death Screen Shot 2019-03-21 at 3.33.05 PM.png|Breathless Mahoney death BeautySmithDefeat.PNG.png|BeautySmith defeat Neville_Sinclair_Death.jpg|Neville_Sinclair death Loathar's_Death.jpg|Loathar's death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.37.35 PM.png|Vince LaRocca defeat newsies-disneyscreencaps.com-13015.jpg|Joseph Pulitzer (Newsies) despair newsies-disneyscreencaps.com-13221.jpg|Warden Snyder and Delancey Brothers defeat honey-blew-up-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg|Dr. Charles Hendrickson defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.30.07 PM.png|Coach Jack Reilly defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.30.29 PM.png|The Hawk's defeat (1st Movie) homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenkitty defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-21 at 7.41.12 PM.png|The King and The Duke defeat Anigif enhanced-19675-1412187409-4 preview.gif|Winifred's death Sara Sanderson's Death.jpg|Sarah's death HocusPocus_4570.jpg|Mary Sanderson death Screen Shot 2019-03-21 at 7.54.21 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.50.23 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.50.36 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.50.47 AM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.52.03 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.54.09 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.54.14 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.54.19 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.54.23 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 11.56.25 AM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.01.07 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.01.14 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.01.25 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 13 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.01.42 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 14 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.02.22 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 15 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.02.44 PM.png|Parker death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.05.07 PM.png|Milady de Winter death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.08.19 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 16 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.08.22 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 17 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.08.31 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 18 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.08.45 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 19 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.08.51 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 20 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.09.00 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 21 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.09.06 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 22 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.09.47 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 23 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.10.09 PM.png|Jussac death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.10.26 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 24 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.13.22 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 25 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.13.49 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 26 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.13.53 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 27 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.14.03 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 28 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.14.06 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 29 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.14.10 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 30 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.15.38 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 31 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.19.23 PM.png|Ugly Guard death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.21.44 PM.png|Captain Rochefort death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.22.18 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 32 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.22.26 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 33 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.22.51 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 34 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.22.55 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 35 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.23.06 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 36 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.23.15 PM.png|Cardinal's guard death # 37 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.23.53 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 38 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.23.57 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 39 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.24.01 PM.png|Cardinal's guard defeat # 40 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.24.11 PM.png|Cardinal Richelieu defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.24.32 PM.png|Girard defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.46.47 PM.png|Borg Guillarson death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.27.50 PM.png|Carl Quigley, Edward Biderman, and Juice defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.56.39 PM.png|The Hawk's defeat (2nd Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.57.07 PM.png|Wolf Stansson despair Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 1.01.39 PM.png|Lloyd Halverson death ReverendLelandDruryDeath.png|Reverend Leland Drury death Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 2.34.37 PM.png|Ranch Wilder defeat Indianbanditdefeatagain.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 1 Indianbanditsattack2.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 2 Indianbanditsattack3.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 3 Indianbanditsdeath1.jpg|Indian bandit death # 4 Indianbanditsdeath2.jpg|Indian bandit death # 5 Indianbanditsdeath3.jpg|Indian bandit death # 6 Indianbanditsdeath4.jpg|Indian bandit death # 7 Indianbanditsdeath5.jpg|Indian bandit death # 8 Indianbanditsdeath6.jpg|Indian bandit death # 9 Indianbanditsdeath7.jpg|Indian bandit death # 10 Indianbanditsdefeat1.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 11 Indianbanditsdefeat3.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 12 Indianbanditsdefeat4.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 13 Indianbanditsrunning.jpg|Indian bandit defeat # 14 The_Jungle_Book_1994_Widescreen_Harley's_death.png|Harley's death The_Jungle_Book_1994_Widescreen_Tabaqui's_death.png|Tabaqui's death The_Jungle_Book_1994_Widescreen_Wilkins'_death.png|Wilkins death BuldeoDeath.png|Buldeo death The_Jungle_Book_1994_Widescreen_William_Boone's_death_after_he_screams.png|William_Boone's death Heavy-Weights-1995-90s-films-18752302-800-600.jpg|Tony's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|Soliders defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.44.30 PM.png|Soliders defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.44.38 PM.png|Soliders defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.44.43 PM.png|Soliders defeat # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.45.38 PM.png|Soliders defeat # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.45.43 PM.png|General defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.19.49 PM.png|Injun Joe's death Homeward-bound2-disneyscreencaps.com-7408.jpg|Jack and Ralph defeat homeward-bound2-disneyscreencaps.com-8276.jpg|Ashcan and Pete defeat James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps_com-4105.jpg|Robot Shark death The_Rhino's_Defeat.png|The_Rhino's defeat Aunt_Sponge_and_Aunt_Spiker's_defeat.jpg|Aunt_Sponge_and_Aunt_Spiker's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 3.52.40 PM.png|The Hawk's defeat (3rd Movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 5.43.50 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 5.44.32 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.16.23 PM.png|Weasels death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.16.25 PM.png|Weasels death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.16.27 PM.png|Weasels death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.18.27 PM.png|Weasels death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.11 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.20 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.25 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.31 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.34 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.53 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.19.55 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 13 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.00 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 14 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.08 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 15 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.15 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 16 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.19 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 17 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.23 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 18 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.28 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 19 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.21.11 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 20 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.20.54 PM.png|Chief Weasel death Cruella,-Jasper,-Horace,-Skinner's-defeat.png|Cruella Devil,Jasper and Horace,and Mr Skinner defeat George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps_com-8899.jpg|Gunner, Scooter, Hobbs, Yon, and Phil's defeat Lyledefeat.png|Lyle Van De Groot defeat (1st Film) George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps_com-9840.jpg|Max and Thor's defeat Watch Air Bud (1997) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Norman Snively's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.28.49 PM.png|Smith's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.29.36 PM.png|Wesson's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.29.44 PM.png|Bennett Hoenicker defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.30.02 PM.png|Chester Hoenicker defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Wilson Croft defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 5.04.02 PM.png|Austin Cloquet defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 5.14.32 PM.png|Luanne LeSeur defeat Parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.24.31 PM.png|Monkeys death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.25.13 PM.png|Tabaqui defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.25.38 PM.png|Shere Khan (1998) defeat Air-bud2-disneyscreencaps.com-8843.jpg|Natalya and Popov's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 5.20.39 PM.png|Eddie Taffet defeat Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11280.jpg|Garth defeat Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11583.jpg|Andrei Strasser death inspector-gadget-animationscreencaps.com-5666.jpg|Kramer defeat Inspector-gadget-animationscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|RoboGadget defeat Inspector-gadget-animationscreencaps.com-8036.jpg|Dr. Claw defeat (1st Movie) Inspector-gadget-animationscreencaps.com-8326.jpg|Sykes despair Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.27.53 PM.png|Horace (The Love Bug) death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 5.35.04 PM.png|Simon Moore III and Rupert defeat 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps-1.com-10368.jpg|Cruella De Vil, (2nd Movie) and Jean-Pierre Le Pelt's defeat Air-bud-world-pup-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Snerbert defeat princess-diaries-disneyscreencaps.com-10093.jpg|Josh Bryant defeat princess-diaries-disneyscreencaps.com-10594.jpg|Lana Thomas defeat princess-diaries-disneyscreencaps.com-11695.jpg|mr robitussin defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 5.40.00 PM.png|Troy McGinty and Dobbs defeat Max_keeble_defeat_2.jpg|Principal Elliot T. Jindrake's defeat Snow-dogs-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.jpg|Olivier Trajean defeat Air-bud-7th-disneyscreencaps.com-8768.jpg|Professor Siles and Carlton defeat The_Country_Bears_(2002).jpg|Reed Thimple and Rip Holland defeat Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 6.58.21 AM.png|The Man in the Yellow Suit death Watch_The_Santa_Clause_2_(2002)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Toy Santa defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.27.01 PM.png|Ninja defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.28.16 PM.png|Squint and Jungle Bob defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.28.54 PM.png|Brick and McKibble defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.29.25 PM.png|Dr. Claw defeat (2nd Movie) holes-disneyscreencaps.com-12824.jpg|Warden Walker, Mr. Sir, and Dr. Pendanski defeat Air-bud-spikes-disneyscreencaps.com-9042.jpg|Doug and Gordon defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.16.42 PM.png|Hector's men death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.17.26 PM.png|Hector's men death # 2 Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_37.png|Captain Barbossa death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.17.50 PM.png|Koehler death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.18.08 PM.png|Hector's men defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.18.35 PM.png|Pintel and Ragetti defeat George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-7272.jpg|Mean Lion defeat George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-7806.jpg|bulldozer defeat # 1 George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-7867.jpg|bulldozer defeat # 2 George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-7878.jpg|bulldozer defeat # 3 George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|bulldozer defeat # 4 George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-7928.jpg|bulldozer defeat # 5 George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-8192.jpg|Sally and Kowalski defeat George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.jpg|Beatrice Stanhope defeat George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-8934.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot defeat (2nd Movie) 1000px-Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps_com-8935-1-.jpg|Ramsley death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.31.21 PM.png|It (A Wrinkle in Time) death BlackScorpions.png|BlackScorpions defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.55.09 PM.png|Prince harbi defeat BlackScorpions_2.png|BlackScorpions defeat # 2 BlackScorpions 3 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 3 BlackScorpions 4 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 4 BlackScorpions 5 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 5 BlackScorpions 6 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 6 BlackScorpions 7 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 7 BlackScorpions 8 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 8 BlackScorpions 9 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 9 BlackScorpions 10 .png|BlackScorpions defeat # 10 General_Fang's_defeat.jpg|General Fang's defeat Lord_Kelvin's_Defeat.jpg|Lord_Kelvin's defeat princess-diaries2-disneyscreencaps.com-11848.jpg|Viscount Mabrey defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.57.36 PM.png|Shaw (National Treasure) death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.58.05 PM.png|Ian Howe men defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.58.10 PM.png|Ian Howe defeat Watch_The_Pacifier_(2005)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Captain Bill Fawcett, and The Chuns defeat Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-8776.jpg|Lash defeat sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Speed defeat sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9091.jpg|Penny Lent defeat sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.jpg|Stitches defeat Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Maugrim death Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13608.jpg|Ginarrbrik death LeopardSealDefeat.png|LeopardSeal defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.10.22 PM.png|Larry and Gwen Lichtman defeat 006TSD_Robert_Downey_Jr_034.jpg|Dr Kozak defeat pirati-dei-caraibi-la-maledizione-del-forziere-fantasma-johnny-depp_mid.jpg|Kraken death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.21.07 PM.png|Jack Frost rehabillitation air-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg|Grim and Denning defeat air-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.jpg|Selkirk Tander defeat Mercer_Tentacle_Death.jpg|Lan Mercer death Davy_Jones_death.jpg|Davy Jones death Unknown 1.jpeg|Cutler Beckett death Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.05.09 PM.png|Dr. Simon Bar Sinister defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.05.18 PM.png|Cad Lackey defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 4.05.42 PM.png|Riff Raff defeat Narissa 78.PNG.png|Queen Narissa death Tumblr inline okcsjw32Gm1qdawwj 640.png|Mitch Wilkinson death Snow-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-9233.jpg|Jean George III defeat Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-12419.jpg|King Miraz's death Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-13982.jpg|Lord Sopespian's death Vasquezraffertydefeat.png|Vasquez and Rafferty defeat Eldiablodefeat.png|El Diablo defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-26 at 6.48.46 PM.png|Kendall Duncan and Aspen defeat Spacebuddies-disneyscreencaps.com-7670.jpg|Dr. Finkle defeat Spacebuddies-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Jean George defeat Racewitchmountain-movie-screencaps.com-10717.jpg|Siphon death Racewitchmountain-movie-screencaps.com-10772.jpg|Henry Burke defeat Santa-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-10087.jpg|Stan Cruge rehabillitation Gforce-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|Leonard Saber defeat Gforce-disneyscreencaps.com-9436.jpg|Speckles rehabillitation Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-9897.jpg|The Jub Jub Bird death Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-10094.jpg|Jabberwocky (2010) death Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-10372.jpg|The Red Queen (1st film) and Knave of Hearts defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-26 at 7.29.04 PM.png|Zolm death Screen Shot 2019-03-26 at 7.29.33 PM.png|Nizam death Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-3955.jpg|Sun Lok death Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg|Thief defeat Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-8908.jpg|Drake Stone death Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Abigail Williams death Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-10511.jpg|Maxim Horvath defeat Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-10520.jpg|Bull defeat Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-11035.jpg|Morgana le Fay death 12759_12_screenshot.png|Ms. Stout and the Dog Catcher defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.13.50 PM.png|Black Guards death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.14.26 PM.png|Black Guards death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.15.44 PM.png|Black Guards death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.15.46 PM.png|Black Guards death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.15.53 PM.png|Black Guards death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.16.20 PM.png|Black Guards death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.16.45 PM.png|Castor and Gem defeat later death Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.17.33 PM.png|Black Guards death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.17.54 PM.png|Black Guards death # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.20.14 PM.png|Jarvis death Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.21.09 PM.png|Black Guards death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.21.11 PM.png|Black Guards death # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.21.19 PM.png|Black Guards death # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.21.43 PM.png|Black Guards death # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.21.54 PM.png|Black Guards death # 13 Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.22.56 PM.png|Rinzler death Kevin Clu death.jpg|CLU 2.0's death Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.23.08 PM.png|Black Guards death # 14 Robbersdefeat.png|Robbers defeat Krooppile.png|Krooppile defeat Blackbeard's_death.png|Blackbeard death gallery-1495552754-screen-shot-2017-05-23-at-162038.jpg|Angelica defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.44.36 AM.png|Halloween Hound death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.52.20 AM.png|Warwick defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.46.31 AM.png|Seti's death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.46.39 AM.png|Tarik's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.47.17 AM.png|Cat Statues death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.47.40 AM.png|Cat Statues death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.48.12 AM.png|Cat Statues defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.48.47 AM.png|Cat Statues defeat # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.48.48 AM.png|Cat Statues death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.49.12 AM.png|Ubasti death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.49.42 AM.png|Dr. Phillip Wellington defeat Watch_John_Carter Online_for_Free_-_Viooz2-1.jpg|Tal Hajus death Watch_John_Carter Online_for_Free_-_Viooz22.jpg|Sab Than death Matai_Shang 27s defeat.jpg|Matai_Shang defeat Montaguedefeat.png|Montague defeat Jennydefeat.png|Jenny defeat Oscardefeat.png|Oscar defeat oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13454.jpg|Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West defeat oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13883.jpg|Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East despair and defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.27.16 AM.png|Butch Cavendish and Captain Jay Fuller death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.29.29 AM.png|Latham Cole death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.51.01 AM.png|Bandits defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.51.44 AM.png|Drex death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.05 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.06 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.11 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.13 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.15 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.18 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.19 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.20 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.22 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.26 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.29 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.30 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.34 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 13 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.35 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 14 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.57 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 15 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.34.58 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 16 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.35.20 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 17 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.35.43 AM.png|King Henry death Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.38.57 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 18 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.38.59 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 19 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.39.01 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 20 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.39.05 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 21 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.39.10 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 22 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.40.45 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 23 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.40.48 AM.png|King Henry's Army defeat # 24 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.41.01 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 25 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.41.10 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 26 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.43.10 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 27 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.43.16 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 28 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.43.18 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 29 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.43.29 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 30 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.43.34 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 31 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.44.10 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 32 Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 8.44.20 AM.png|King Henry's Army death # 33 King_Stefan's_Death.jpg|King Stefan death Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 1.55.04 PM.png|Celia Rodriguez defeat into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-3524.jpg|The Wolf (Into the Woods) death into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-7096.jpg|The Giant (Into the Woods) death # 1 into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-8090.jpg|Lucinda and Florinda despair into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-8098.jpg|Wicked Stepmother despair into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-11908.jpg|The Witch (Into the Woods) death into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-13319.jpg|The Giant (Into the Woods) death # 2 Lucifer-from-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer's despair cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11553.jpg|The Grand Duke despair cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11554.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine despair (in Live Action) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11632.jpg|Lady Tremaine (in Live Action) defeat Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.51.20 PM.png|Ursula Gernsback and Hugo Gernsback death Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.59.41 PM.png|Audio-Animatronics death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.59.50 PM.png|Audio-Animatronics death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.00.20 PM.png|Audio-Animatronics death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.00.33 PM.png|Audio-Animatronics death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.01.31 PM.png|Audio-Animatronics death # 5 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.58.02 PM.png|Dave Clark and Audio-Animatronics death # 6 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.04.17 PM.png|Audio-Animatronics death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.05.44 PM.png|David Net death Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 3.37.28 PM.png|Kaa defeat (In Live Action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie defeat (in Live Action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live-action) alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-11307.jpg|The Red Queen rehabillitation (2nd film) alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-11524.jpg|Time rehabillitation alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-12152.jpg|Hamish Ascot defeat IMG_5292_jpg.png|Fleshlumpeater Bloodbottler Butcher Boy Bonecruncher Gizzardgulper Manhugger Childchewer Meatdripper and Maidmasher defeat Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.16.23 PM.png|Gavin Magary rehabillitation Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 3.46.08 PM.png|Wolves defeat (in Live Action) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-11730.jpg|Monsieur D'Arque despair Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-11840.jpg|Gaston's buddies defeat (in Live Action) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12020.jpg|Villagers defeat (in Live Action) Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 3.44.34 PM.png|Gaston death (in Live Action) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13529.jpg|LeFou rehabillitation (in Live Action) Screen Shot 2019-04-06 at 6.45.39 PM.png|Scarfield death Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.38.23 PM.png|Captain Salazar crew death # 1 Salazar_dies.png|Captain Salazar death Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.38.33 PM.png|Captain Salazar crew death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 5.42.53 PM.png|It death (2018 remake) Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.07.34 PM.png|Heffalumps defeat (in Live Action) Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.07.46 PM.png|Giles Winslow Jr. defeat nutcracker-animationscreencaps.com-9690.jpg|Tin Soldiers death # 1 nutcracker-animationscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Tin Soldiers death # 2 nutcracker-animationscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|The Sugar Plum Fairy death nutcracker-animationscreencaps.com-9720.jpg|Tin Soldiers death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.11.38 PM.png|William Weatherall Wilkins defeat Digimon Antagonists (Crossover) Devimon death.png|Devimon's death (Episode 13 from Digimon Adventure) Etemon's defeat.png|Etemon's defeat (Episode 20 from Digimon Adventure) Myotismon's_death.jpg|Myotismon's death (Episode 37 from Digimon Adventure) Animated TV Show Antagonists Disney Junior Villains tumblr_inline_nvga3pVYXk1rmbwwz_1280.jpg|Cedric's despair Wormwood.png|Wormwood's despair pic_detail566fd6348bf9f.png|Makuu's defeat The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(339).png|Dogo's despair The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(424).png|Janja Chungu and Cheezi's defeat tumblr_o9t64mPdnL1rows48o3_1280.png|Makucha's defeat Too-many-termites_(372).png|Goigoi's defeat Got-reirei.png|Reirei's defeat Shouldbiteyou.PNG|Ushari's defeat f61306637-1.jpg|Mapigano's defeat Eye-of-the-beholder_(135).png|Mwoga's defeat The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat Disney XD Disney Channel Original Movies Antagonists Other Animated Film Antagonists Song-disneyscreencaps com-8819.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat roger-rabbit-dead-weasel-2.jpg|Stupid's death Wheezy's_death.jpg|Wheezy's death Smarty's_death.jpg|Smarty's death Greasy's_death.jpg|Greasy's death Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Pyscho's death Merlock's Death.jpg|Merlock's death Oogie's_Death.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Watch_Mickey's_Once_Upon_a_Christmas_(1999)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Pete's defeat (1st film) Pete's_defeat_(The_Three_Musketeers).jpg|Pete's defeat (2nd film) Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Video Game Antagonists Defeatcoachman.jpg|The Coachman's death (Video Game) Computer Games Antagonists Comic Antagonists Broadway Musical Antagonists Theme Park Antagonists Star Wars Antagonists Sebulba's_Defeat..jpg|Sebulba defeat Gunray_captured.png|Nute Gunray and Rune Haako defeat (1st Film) 800px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.jpg|Darth Maul defeat Unknown.jpeg|Zam Wesell death Jangodied.jpg|Jango Fett death anakin-above-dooku.png|Count Dooku death 2353473172_2de5b1c0d2.jpg|General Grievous death Unknown-1.jpeg|Nute Gunray death (3rd Film) hqdefault 1.jpg|Wilhuff Tarkin death 8MF5d.jpg|Wampa death Jabba's_death.png|Jabba death Forcestorm.png|Palpatine death Star-Wars-9-Snoke-s-early-death-shocked-fans-1375079.jpg|Snoke's Death Phasma's_death.png|Phasma's Death Marvel Antagonists TheAvengers-5066.jpg|Loki defeat (2nd Film) Ronan's_Death.png|Ronan the Accuser death Cross_Goes_To_Quantum_Realm.jpg|Darren Cross death Muppets Antagonists Indiana Jones Antagonists Marvel Animated Tv Shows Antagonists Non Disney Antagonists spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-4594.jpg|Bone Saw defeat spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-5495.jpg|Dennis Carradine death spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-5836.jpg|Flash Thompson defeat spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-6200.jpg|Bank Robbers (Spider-Man) defeat spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-6288.jpg|Thief defeat # 1 spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-6981.jpg|Thief defeat # 2 spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-8695.jpg|J John Jameson defeat (1st film) spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-9295.jpg|Thief defeat # 3 spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12796.jpg|Green Goblin (in Live Action) death spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-3054.jpg|Car Thief defeat spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14144.jpg|Doctor Octopus death (in Live Action) spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14945.jpg|J John Jameson defeat (2nd film) spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-8367.jpg|Sandman death # 1 spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14345.jpg|J John Jameson defeat (3rd film) spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14993.jpg|Venom death (in Live Action) spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15388.jpg|Sandman rehabillitation # 2 Jetix Antagonists TV Show Antagonists Spy Kid Antagonists = SaveSave Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries